Nerdy Dancin'
|image = |caption = Jeremy was impress by Phineas and Ferb exoskeleton to help him with dance moves |season = 2 |production = 220B |broadcast = 81 |story = May Chen |writer = |storyboards = |ws = J.G. Orrantia Perry Zombolas |directed = Zac Moncrief |us = December 4, 2009 |international = |xd = November 7, 2009 |toon = |pairedwith = "Picture This" }} Candace signs up Jeremy to be her dancing partner on a hit dance show. Jeremy seeks out help from Phineas and Ferb because he is worried about his lack of dancing skills, and Ferb's excellent dancing skills are put to use. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and his league of evil scientists seek to get their message out at the dance studio. Episode Summary Jeremy joins Candace and Stacy to watch the show "Let's All Dance Until We're Sick". The show announces it is coming to Danville, and Candace has already signed Jeremy and herself up for it. Jeremy excuses himself to get some air, and the girls think he is excited. In truth, Jeremy is nervous and confides in Phineas and Ferb. Phineas suggests that Ferb could teach him some moves, but Jeremy is just intimidated. The boys then design an exoskeleton for Jeremy to wear, which will mimic Ferb's moves while he wears a special suit. At this point, Perry is receiving his briefing from Major Monogram. It seems Doofenshmirtz is buying a lot of ingredients for some evil purpose. He is captured on a platform with his arms and legs shackled spread-eagle, discovering Doofenshmirtz and Norm are preparing for a pot-luck and press conference. A laser slowly fires its way up to split Perry in half while Doofenshmirtz and Norm fly to the meeting. At the meeting, the evil scientists await with no press present. It seems the dance show is drawing all the press's attention. The scientists barge in on the contest, where they realize only the best dancers get on camera. All the scientists start dancing, but all of them, including Rodney and Doofenshmirtz are horrible. Jeremy and Candace are doing well at the start, and Jeremy only gets help once contestants start getting eliminated. He does pretty well, either in solo moves or partnered with Candace. He becomes a fan favorite when Ferb starts swatting at a bee, making Jeremy look like an impressive dance move. Perry is instructed to remove the scientists before they get on camera and broadcast their message of evil over the air. Between Perry, eliminated scientists Doofenshmirtz and Rodney knocking out dancers, and the judges eliminated dancers, only Jeremy is left on the stage. The host is so impressed by his moves that she invites him to dance on the show every week. Jeremy confesses his help and reveals both the exoskeleton and Ferb's dancing. Candace says that she doesn't mind that Jeremy can't dance and just wanted to have fun. Candace escorts Jeremy out of the studio, reaffirming their mutual attraction to each other. Finally, the scientists are all seen in the intensive care unit after Perry's mission is successful, causing Dr. Doofenzmirtz say, "They should have called it as 'Let's All Dance Until We're in Intensive Care'.". Songs *''Let's All Dance Until We're Sick Theme'' *''Wordless Chorus by My Morning Jacket'' End Credits A replay showing Ferb's dancing to Jeremy. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None, he's shown already in his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorp-'' (cut because a giant mechanical arm extended from the building and caught Agent P) Memorable Quotes Background Information *Premiered on November 7, 2009 on Disney XD. No information is currently available for the Disney Channel premiere, which typically occurs after Disney XD. Apparently, it aired in Belguim before the US, and possibly some other countries. * This episode's plot is strangely similar to that of the ChalkZone episode "The Twitch". *First Phineas and Ferb episode that has focused on Jeremy. *L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. was heard on the Radio Disney premire of the soundtrack *The usual pattern of Candace and Jeremy's relationship is reversed in this episode, with Jeremy nervous about Candace's actions and her reassuring him at the end of the episode. *This is one episode where Doofenshmirtz does not create or use an "inator" against anyone. *A couple on the dance floor somehow resembles 2007's movie "Hairspray" characters, Penny Pingleton and Seaweed. *A musical version of "Go Perry" can be heard right around when Agent P dismantles the disco ball's support. * The music played during Ferb's dance is the instrumental version of the Spa Day song. * Candace doesn't interact with Phineas and Ferb in this episode. *'Goof': When Ferb first demostrates the Dance-o-tron he spins, but Jeremy does not; since he's supposed to mimic Ferb's moves when using the Dance-o-tron exoskeleton. (No device is readily visible to indicate how Ferb is being selective in transmitting motion commands to Jeremy's exoskeleton.) *'Goof': The overall size of Jeremy's body changes rapidly when he and Phineas help Ferb up out of his split. * Goof: The first woman eliminated was eliminated again, the second time swinging her arms and bouncing her legs. Continuity *When Ferb shows some moves to Jeremy, the hip hop instrumental from the song Spa Day is played. ("Spa Day") *Phineas says "Wait for it..." as Ferb did in "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" and Isabella did in "Got Game?" *Norm appears for the second time in Season 2. His last appearance was in At The Car Wash. *The guy from the song "Squirrels In My Pants" appears dancing with a contestant from Flawless Girl. ("Comet Kermillian", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister") *One of the judges is the same guy who announced at the backyard beach and who mentioned the Paisley Brothers Concert was sold out. (Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror, Fireside Girl Jamboree). *When the hostess announces the show coming to Danville, a rapper from "Squirrels In My Pants" appears in the crowd behind her. *"Rodney" is one of the names on Doofenshmirtz's cast in The Bully Code. *The Dan Povenmire cartoon look-alike appears in the show as a camera man. This is his third recorded appearance the others being The Fast and the Phineas and Perry Lays an Egg. Also when Ferb leaves the studio with his moon walk move, the judges give his move a 10, there the look-alike cartoon sheds a tear, which kinds of tells that Dan is proud of the show. * During the coverage of Let's All Dance Until We're Sick in Danville, the boy who raises rats from Mix and Mingle Machine can be seen in the backround holding a sign. * When the on-stage audience starts copying Jeremy, and Nikki Starrs is talking, the on top of cool lady can be seen. *When Doofenshmirtz says "Wow, cutting deep, man," he is most likely reffering to how much Norm's vocabulary has changed since "Greece Lightning". Allusions *This title is a parody of the 1980's film, Dirty Dancing starring the late Patrick Swayze and Phineas and Ferb guest star Jennifer Grey. *The Judges on "Let's Dance Until We're Sick" are like the ones on American Idol; especially the one on the far left, who looks like Randy Jackson. *Ferb's dance control outfit looks similar to the clothing the programs wore in Tron. *'Goldfinger': Dr. Doofenshmirtz traps Perry on a slate and uses a laser to try to cut him in half. He later also states he saw got the idea from a film. *The show 'Let's All Dance Until We're Sick is based on the show So You Think You Can Dance, including a blonde host with a British accent. *Nikki Stars' face always being practically cut off by the top of the screen. However, it's more likely a small jab at Cat Deeley's (the host of So You Think You Can Dance's) height: she is notoriously tall and is usually a full head above many of the contestants. *Nikki Star's face was never fully seen, even when zoomed out there was a light in front of it. This also happens with Ms. Bellum (the mayor's secretary) in The Powerpuff Girls. *My Morning Jacket's Wordless Chrous is featured where Phineas and Ferb are flying (with platypuses instead of puffens). *One of the dancers appearing on "Let's All Dance Until We're Sick" strongly resembles Michael Jackson. Also, Ferb did the moonwalk up the tree in the backyard towards the beginning of the episode, and again on a wall towards the end of the episode. *Doofenshmirtz quotes "Good Grief" as said by Charlie Brown Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Joe Orrantia as Rodney *John Viener as Norm }} Category:Episodes Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz url Category:Episodes Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz